


Raised by Darkness

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Jorōgumo, Kids, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Polyamory, Yiga Clan - Freeform, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: The four swords have lost. In order to not have to find their reincarnations, Vaati has erased all of their memories, including Shadow, then took their age back to Newborns. They were each sent to be raised by different high ranking Dark Worlders. Shadow by Dark Link. Red by a gay yiga family Kleiril and Illeal. Green by a Darknut (Avanth). Blue by yetis (Yeto and Yeta from Twilight Princess). Vio by three yokai women (a kitsune Nakama, futakuchi-onna Hoshino, Jorōgumo Suto)Timeline of new birthdays:Blue April 27Shadow May 2Green May 28Vio June 26Red June 30Linkcest will probably be in the later chapters when they have grown up.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Vaati (Legend of Zelda), OC/OC, Yeta/Yeto (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	Raised by Darkness

"So it is decided then, the Links will remain alive and split. I will erase their memories and reduce their ages," Vaati says only a month after Hyrule was defeated. The heroes, imprisoned along with their traitorous Shadow. Their father and his fellow knights had escaped but hadn't been able to cause any real harm thus far.

Ganondorf shot down anyone who whined about the decision, which was just short of everyone.

**_Meanwhile_ **

Vio is trying to pick the lock, for about the 705th time. Considering they all had the fear of death and a month in their cells Vio didn't have anything better to do. Blue was across the hall testing the strength on the bars, which made a lot of noise but none of the guards seemed to care. Shadow was trying to dislodge a stone in the wall unable to use his magic. Green was holding Red's hand through bars in front of their cells

"Well at least we aren't being tortured, a lot of Ganondorf's lackeys love that," Shadow says, giving up for a little bit.

"What do you call this waiting?" Blue says through his teeth.

"Blue, we at least have each other, we know that everyone is safe, this is dread," Vio tells him quickly backing away from the door as a darknut guard walks by.

Everyone froze when they stopped in front of Blue's cell.

"You are coming with me,"

"Like Demise I am, Shadow you fucking jinx!"

"I will come back in five minutes if you need to be restrained,"

"Well I sure as Din not going down without a fight!" Blue yells looking around for something sturdy he can use a weapon. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time he had tried that so the bed frame and table had been taken, the chair being nailed to the floor and wall. So that left the pillow and blanket.

Blue did manage to land a solid kick after hitting the first one with the pillow and tossing the blanket over both of them. He managed to get down the hall before being recaptured and dragged off.

The four left freaking out terrified that the one gift of being in these cells had just been greatly reduced.

And two yetis become parents to a Hylian baby.

A few days later the four were contemplating whether Blue was dead, would they be able to tell if he was. Was he being tortured? The guards certainly didn't tell them anything.

Then they came to collect Shadow, Vaati had come personally in order to keep him from using magic to escape or get anyone else out. Three Links left.

Dark had disguised his visit as going to drop off paperwork and the bundle of joy was hidden away safely in his bag.

Green had to be pried away from Red's grip. When his day came. The Darknut just took him to the training academy where they worked.

Vio became desperate to get out and find the others, but more importantly keep Red from being hurt.

He almost felt deserving when he was taken. He was dropped into a sealed room with Vaati no sign of the others.

"Where are they?"

"Different places, you guys won't be meeting each other for a very long time," Vaati answers surprising Vio.

"They're alive?..."

"Yes, being a powerful mage I can get creative with how I deal with problems,"

"What did you do to them?"

"The same I'm here to do with you, and in a few days Red, I want as few people knowing what I'm doing. Though not for ethical reasons,"

"Did you hurt them?"

"No. And I'm not going to hurt you or Red,"

"Why haven't you killed us,"

"Morals and looking for the next reincarnation assuming there wouldn't be multiple,"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well I'm going to knock you out, completely erase your memories, then I'm going to take your age, you will then be raised by who I have chosen,"

"What?"

"Like I said magic allows me to be creative…" as he trailed off before quickly using the spells on him.

\---

Vaati sighed after the final link was passed over to the gay Yiga couple. A footsoldier and blademaster. This wasn't an easy process but he avoided killing them, and ensured that they would be on his side.


End file.
